


Onii-chan Troubles

by junko



Series: Scatter and Howl [49]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya has to intercede between Captain Ukitake and one of his younger siblings.  Meanwhile, a drunken Renji ends up back at the Eleventh and remembers broken promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onii-chan Troubles

A curious, hesitant knock came at Byakuya’s study. Sensing a strong shinigami, he glanced up, reaching out with his reiatsu. The presence he encountered was familiar, but not Renji’s. Byakuya went back to the correspondence he was reading. “Enter.”

The door slid aside and the Third Seat presented herself with a deep bow. “I’m sorry to disturb you, Captain--er, ...sir, but Leiu… Acting-Captain Abarai hasn’t come back yet, and--”

“Not back yet? But it’s past noon,” Byakuya said, glancing up. “Their meeting began at nine in the morning.”

“Um,” was all Nanako could think to say to that, apparently. She stood neatly at attention, with the ease of someone accustomed to army life. She was the picture of military seriousness but, Byakuya half-expected her to crack some kind of sassy smirk, as it was still so difficult for him to look at her dark hair and complexion and not be reminded ever so slightly of Yoruichi. 

“State your business, Third Seat,” Byakuya said, “But keep in mind I have no authority to intercede in Division business at the moment.”

“Yeah, see, that’s the problem,” she said in a decidedly Renji way, full of a kind of nervous, yet resigned tone. “Uh, we kind of need a captain. Thing is… we’ve got a situation in the courtyard and it… involves Captain Ukitake.”

Ukitake.

There was exactly one reason Captain Ukitake would be at Byakuya’s Division causing a scene, and her name was Kaminari Yagi.

Byakuya stood up. “I believe the details of house arrest allow me access to the Division in times of need.”

As Byakuya moved swiftly passed the Third Seat, she fell into step behind him with a whispered, “Oh thank gods.”

#

Renji was pretty sure he was in the wrong Division, but somehow he’d ended up at the Eleventh. But drunk feet went down accustomed roads, and so now he was stretched out on the porch with the haori carefully bundled up in a ball, as a pillow for his head.

Lifting another bottle to his lips, he added his voice to the rousing chorus of the Luck, Luck Dance.

#

“I should warn you,” the Third Seat said as they burst through the back gate, “I think… that is, I’m pretty sure Captain Ukitake has been drinking.”

Jūshirō Ukitake? Drinking?

Preposterous. The only time that Byakuya had ever seen Ukitake drunk was during Byakuya’s very first…

...captain’s meeting. 

Ah, of course. The hazing. But, why had Renji not returned, as well? 

Byakuya pushed aside his concern and quickly made his way to the quad. A small crowd had gathered, and, without his uniform or the kenseikan to quickly identify him, Byakuya had to flare a bit of reiatsu to get people to step aside for him. Behind him, he heard the Third Seat telling people to get back to their posts. Some obeyed, but those, probably the ones not on duty, seemed to edge closer, as if on the scent of scandal.

Once through the crowd, Byakuya could see that Ukitake had, in fact, cornered Kaminari. 

The girl had her back pressed to the wooden railing of the porch at the edge of the practice square, and Ukitake loomed over her. His usually pristine hair was disheveled, bits of it flying every which way and hanging in front of his face. It was disturbing. Though, even more so was the spiritual pressure that flowed from him like waves on a raging sea.

Even from this distance, Byakuya could hear Ukitake’s angry slur, “You look jus’ like my sister Kame. In fact, I’m pretty sure you are my sister Kame.”

Captain Kyōraku stood beside Ukitake. All Byakuya could see of him was the back of that garish pink kimono, and the long trail of his curly ponytail which spilled out from under his hat. Putting a hand on Ukitake’s shoulder, Kyōraku said, “Come away, ‘Shiro, before you scare this poor girl half to death. Let me pour you into bed.”

Ukitake smacked Kyōraku's hand away with lightning speed and surprising violence. “Stay out of this, you meddling, hairy oaf!” 

Everyone gasped, except Kyōraku, who took a step back. Byakuya picked up the pace, and, coming along the portico, stood behind Kame/Kaminari protectively. “Captain Ukitake,” Byakuya said with a little nod of greeting. “Captain Kyōraku.”

Kyōraku, whose face was hidden by his tilted hat, nodded.

Ukitake, meanwhile, spun to face Byakuya so fast he almost stumbled. His eyes narrowed in an almost comical parody of suspicion. It would have been far more humorous if Byakuya didn’t also feel that deep, dangerous thrum of spiritual pressure. “You! You’re a… thief, or something… mmm? Kidnapper!”

“I can assure you, Taicho, that this woman joined the Sixth of her own free will,” Byakuya said, keeping his voice calm and his words as truthful as possible. 

Lifting his hat slightly, Kyōraku didn’t bother hiding the hurt on his face. “It hardly matters who she is. This woman is clearly of the age of majority. She can make her own decisions,” even quieter, he added, “With or without an older brother’s approval.”

Ukitake attempted to point to his nose, missed, and poked himself in the eye. “I am noticing,” he said once he’d recovered, “that no one is denying any of this.” Turning to Kyōraku again with another wobbly spin that was starting to make Byakuya a bit dizzy just watching, Ukitake snarled in a surprisingly loud voice as he poked Kyōraku in the chest, “You think I’m not paying attention to your slippery words, but for all I know, you probably orchestrated this whole deception, Mr. Shadow Monster.”

Kyōraku’s easygoing smile started to slip and Byakuya could feel Kame/Kaminari’s reiatsu tremble and build. She seemed to be on the verge of a confession. 

Before either could happen, Byakuya cleared his throat. “Perhaps we could all discuss this over tea. In my office.”

“That is an excellent suggestion, Mr. Byakuya,” Kyōraku said cautiously. “What do you think, Jũshirō?”

“I think this is a matter between this person, who I am fairly certain is my sister, who should not be anywhere near the Gotei because it is dangerous and she could die,” Ukitake said, his voice rising as his sentence ran on. When he took a breath to continue, he gave himself a coughing fit. “And,” he wheezed, “me.”

“Very well,” Byakuya said. “However, if this is a family matter, as you claim, Taicho, then it is doubly important that you discuss such matters in private.”

Ukitake turned to Kyōraku, nearly falling into him, and said, “See, Byakuya understands family, Shunsui. Probably because he still has some, and you don’t.” Ukitake looked shocked by his own words and put his hands up in front of his face. Turning back towards Kame/Kaminari, he admonished, “Now look what you made me say!”

Kyōraku seemed to deflate with a kind of tired sigh. “Indeed. I’ve suffered quite enough of your slings and arrows, ‘Shiro. If it’s all the same to the good Mr. Byakuya, I’ll take my leave of you.” Then he pushed back his shoulders and let out resigned laugh, “It’s best to make my escape before things get serious and everything I say is neatly turned against me!” Turning away, he waved. “Besides, I have plenty of my own messes to clean up.”

“My captain of the guard may already be awaiting you. If she can assist, make use of her,” Byakuya called out. He opened his mouth thinking should probably make a formal apology for the theatre incident somehow, but his written one was already with the bodyguard’s captain, so he shut it again. He could hardly speak of such things in front of the Division, at any rate.

Kyōraku nodded as though unconcerned, waved again, and made his way to the gate.

Ukitake hiccuped. 

Kame/Kaminari had shrunk back against the railings even further, apparently trying to be very small. It seemed the jig was up for her. Byakuya just hoped Ukitake wasn’t too unreasonable in this state. “Come,” he said to them. As he passed the Third Seat, he said quietly, “Find Aio and have her bring us tea--very strong tea. Then, see if you can figure out where the Acting-Captain has wandered off to. Perhaps send a butterfly?”

“Hai, Taicho!” She said automatically. She hesitated for a second as though wondering if she should correct herself. She must have decided it was too complicated to bother, as she gave a smart bow and took off at speed.

Byakuya led the way to his office. It was a slow process as Ukitake had an inordinate amount of trouble with the stairs in his condition. Thankfully, Kame/Kaminari took pity on her elder brother and tucked an arm through his to help him navigate the rest of the way up the steps.

It was almost endearing the way they giggled with one another. They traded teasing banter easily. Watching their antics, Byakuya felt a stab of something deep in his heart. 

He made a note to be sure to invite Rukia to dinner tonight.

By the time they actually made the office door, Aio was already there with a tray. Ukitake slumped into the pillows in the corner gratefully. At Byakuya’s nod, Aio set the tray in front of Ukitake. He and Kame/Kaminari settled around it. 

As he poured the tea, Byakuya wondered if he needed to say anything. It seemed that Kame/Kaminari had, in her way, already acknowledged her familial bond with Ukitake. “Perhaps,” he suggested quietly, “All that is needed is for the three of us to come to an understanding.”

“You know what I don’t understand,” Ukitake said morosely, “I don’t understand why you’d run away from home, Kame.”

Her face screwed up in a combination of anger and embarrassment. She shifted a little on her knees, and ducked her head. “I know you like Yasu, nii-chan, but… I don’t. Not in the least. He’s a very… cruel man.”

The way she lingered on the word cruel, it was very obvious what she meant. Byakuya dropped his gaze. He would have excused himself from such a private discussion, but he wanted to be certain that Ukitake would… behave, given his current condition.

Ukitake slurped his tea noisily. “Are you implying what I think you are... ?” His concern was marred by a giant, noisy hiccup. Frowning, Ukitake leaned in, his concern etching deep lines in his usual placid, carefree face. He touched her shoulder softly. “Did he… hurt you?”

Glancing at her from under his lashes, Byakuya saw a dark blush of shame bloom across Kame’s face. She hung her head even lower. Her chin nearly touched her chest, and her face was completely obscured. 

From the intense deep waves that emanated from Ukitake, Byakuya could only imagine that this Yasu, Kame’s husband, was already a dead man. 

In fact, Ukitake shot to unsteady feet and announced. “Well. Well then, we will dissolve this marriage one way or another. Stay here! I’ll deal with you later.”

Byakuya rose up, hoping to stop Ukitake, perhaps counsel that he at least wait to talk to the husband when he was sober, but Ukitake made the door with surprising speed given how many times he stumbled on his way. “Captain!” Byakuya said, but the door already slammed back on its rails.

Glancing down at Kame, Byakuya asked, “Should I go after him?”

He hoped the seriousness of his tone implied the consequences if he didn’t. Did she really want her husband dead? 

Byakuya noticed a small, almost satisfied smile curl on her lips, before she quickly suppressed it. She put an innocent, horrified expression on her face and looked up at him to ask, “You don’t think he’ll really do anything terrible do you?”

Frowning, Byakuya stared at her a long time, trying to work out what was happening here. Was this all a deception? It seemed perhaps… at least, in part. “I think you know exactly what he’s capable of. I think that even if he sobers up on the way to your husband’s estate, you’ll get the divorce you’ve been hoping for.”

Her expression plainly showed that she had been caught out. “...I ...I can hardly tell him the truth,” Kame said. “No one is sympathetic to an adulterer.”

“Did your husband really raise his hand to you?”

She squared her shoulders, standing up. “He did.”

Well then, at least whatever Ukitake might do to the man was at least partly justified.

“You were caught in an unfortunate bind, Lady Ukitake,” Byakuya said, and not without some sympathy. He did, after all, understand wishing to break a marriage contract for love. However, he did not appreciate the deception she’d employed to obtain it. Walking across the room, he slid open the door and gestured Kame out. “All the same, I expect your request for a transfer out of this division on the Acting-Captain’s desk by nightfall.”

“Transfer?” Kame looked genuinely terrified now. “You’re kicking me out? But… but, where will I go?”

“The Thirteenth,” Byakuya said. “I will recommend you to the lieutenant there.”

“My brother’s division. You think he’ll take me? And… recommend? Why would you put in a good word for me, when you know the truth?”

Byakuya stared at his feet for a long moment, trying to understand the impulse that had led him to offer. Slowly, quietly, he said, “It’s a big brother’s duty to care for their little sisters, no matter what. When he returns, sober, Ukitake will be angry with you, but he will shelter you, I’m certain. Especially with Rukia as your advocate. I’ll make sure she understands your situation.” 

Kame dropped into a deep bow. “Thank you, Kuchiki-sama.”

“Big brothers make mistakes,” he said quietly. She ducked her head again as she passed him on the way out, and he added, “Also, I am coming to realize that no good comes from… coldness.”

She graced him with a small smile that, for a brief moment, reminded him of Hisana.

#

Someone kicked Renji awake with a sandal to the ribcage. “Oi,” came an unfamiliar voice, “I’ll fight you for that haori-pillow thing you got there.”

Cracking open an eye, Renji saw fuzz. 

As he blinked into focus, he realized there was a face in amidst the fuzz. Rusty stubble ran from chin to cheeks to pate in almost a perfect circle. For an Eleventh Division soldier, his body was surprisingly round, as well. Renji didn’t dismiss the guy for it, though, since probably that just meant there’d be extra mass behind any blow. 

When Renji realized the guy was still waiting for an answer, Renji grabbed the haori from behind his head and held it close to his chest. “Ain’t mine to begin with, so I can’t give it away. I gotta give it back.”

“Fuck that--” Fuzz started, but stopped as Renji pulled himself to his feet. 

Once standing, Renji realized that he was towering over Fuzz, who couldn’t be much taller than Rukia. 

Fuzz backed up several steps so he could look Renji in the eye without having to crane his neck. “I said I’d fight for it,” he insisted.

Renji rubbed the space between his eyes as sobriety started to rear its ugly, aching head. “And I said I ain’t fightin’.”

“You gotta fight when I challenge, it’s the fucking rules.”

“You can’t get my seat, you moron,” Renji said.

“Sure I could! Why not? Don’t you think I’m tough enou--”

“I’m sure you’re plenty tough,” Renji assured him, unrolling the haori. He brushed out the worst of the wrinkles before shouldering into it. “I’m not in the Eleventh any more, you understand? So, even if you kicked my ass, nobody’s gonna let you suddenly be the lieutenant of the Sixth.” Straightening the collar, Renji added, a little embarrassedly, “Or… Acting Captain, as the case may be.”

“Oh,” Fuzz said, disappointed. He kicked at a loose board on the porch, and muttered, “Well, fuck.”

“I’m sure you’ll find someone to fight,” Renji said with a smile. He straightened his crooked topknot and headed towards the gate, “It’s the Eleventh. Someone’s up for it.”

Fuzz trotted after Renji, “Yeah, but they’re not. They don’t think I’m worth it… I’m gonna… They’re gonna kick me out.”

Renji stopped. He wasn’t even sure why, but asked, “Can’t you practice on your own or something?”

“Practice what? I don’t know anything about fighting.... except what I learn by fighting.”

Here was one place having Academy training had helped Renji when he was at the Eleventh. He had words and names for moves and techniques, even if half of them were useless against an onslaught of brute force. “Why don’t you look up my brother Seichi, huh? You know, I’m supposed to be training that mutt anyway, so I don’t see why you couldn’t come along. You two better be ready for spring when the gates open up or you’re gonna get slaughtered.”

Fuzz nodded his head. “Yeah, okay, Seichi…” Fuzz finally seemed to take in Renji’s tattoos and hair, and added an incredulous, “... Abarai?”

“That’s the one,” Renji nodded. “Look I got to go throw some water on my face and sober up or my captain’s gonna kill me. But, find Seichi and bring him to the Sixth tonight after dinner. They’re gonna stop you at the gate, but tell ‘em to fetch me, alright? Doesn’t matter where I am, I’ll come. I owe him. I’ve been a shitty onii-chan about this. I promised months ago.”

Fuzz kept nodding his head. Following its bobbing progress made Renji a little whoozy. 

“Okay, you got all that?” Renji asked, because: Eleventh.

“Yeah,” Fuzz said, “Sixth with Seichi at six.”

Wow, okay, sure. Alliterative mnemonics from the Eleventh. Maybe Renji was still drunk off his ass and imagining things. He tugged at his topknot again, just to make sure it was straight, but hard enough to hurt a little and then, when he didn’t wake up, said, “Yeah, close enough.”

With that, he left… mostly pointed in the right direction towards the Sixth. He did have to turn around twice and narrowly missed stumbling into one of those weird open garbage pits. Plus, at one point, Renji found himself in a dead end and had to scale the wall to figure out where the fuck he was. But, he still managed to eventually find himself in front of the gates of the Sixth before too long.

Luckily, he was mostly sober, too. He was just taking a big breath in order to announce himself to the gate when a butterfly flapped up in front of his face so suddenly that he almost sucked it into his mouth. Expelling it with a cough, he said, “Oh for fuck’s sake, what now?”

Apparently, the butterfly accepted that as a ‘go-ahead,’ and Nanako’s voice came out: “Renji? Where are you? Get back here ASAP.”

“Tell the Third Seat I’m literally at the gate. I’ll be in the lieutenant’s office in a minute,” he told the butterfly. It lazed off so slowly, Renji figured he’d see Nanako before it did.

Stupid-ass way to send ‘priority’ messages.

Renji was so distracted by that thought he was nearly run over by Captain Ukitake, who came pushing out of the gate at speeds. Renji stumbled back against the wall in surprise, but Ukitake hardly seem to notice the interruption and continued to race down the street. 

“What the hell?” Renji glanced up at the gate guards in question. 

They shrugged almost in unison. The guy staffing the left tower, their Eighth seat, Rin Wakayama, yelled down, “I dunno, Renji, but we had Captain Kyōraku here a minute ago, too. They both followed in one of our unseated.”

Scratching a sideburn, it took Renji’s still mostly pickled brain a second to make the connection. He put his hand down to where he imagined Thunder Goat’s head would come to and said, “Girl--uh, I mean lady, about this tall? Really pale skin, like a noble? Green eyes, maybe?”

“I didn’t catch her eye color from up here, sir.” Rin laughed. “But, yeah, I think that’s the one--cute little pixie cut?” Rin nodded when Renji confirmed. “That’s her, then. Should I know her?”

Renji tucked his hands into his hakama and purposefully leaned on the wall Ukitake had knocked him up against. He closed his eyes against a strip of sunlight that fell into his face. Despite the cool weather, the sun felt warm on his skin. He stifled a yawn with the back of his hand. “Nah, there was just some trouble with her and one of the Kuchiki convoys a couple of days ago. She’s, uh… friends with Ando, you know him? The Tenth Seat.”

“Oh! Yeah,” said the other guard. “I thought I recognized her, too! She’s Ando’s girlfri-- uh, yeah. Her.”

“Yeah, her,” Renji agreed, pushing himself upright and starting to think about finally heading inside. “Anyway, I think I know what all this fuss is about. I better go see--” 

Before Renji could finish his sentence, out came the very lady in question. She looked at him with a kind of haunted expression. Wiping a tear from her eye, she stammered, “Y-you can tell Lord Kuchiki, it’s already done. My resignation is on your desk.”

“Wha--? Your what?” Renji asked. Even though he’d understood perfectly the words she’d said, they didn’t make any sense. “Did Captain…” should he bring up Ukitake? He decided against it and switched to, “Are you....? Uh… Headed… home?”

“The Thirteenth,” she said meaningfully. Then, perhaps suddenly realizing Renji might not be up to speed, added: “I’ve put in for immediate transfer.”

“Damn. A transfer?” muttered guard number two, clearly unaware how far his voice would travel, “That’s one bad break up.”

Renji glanced down at Thunder Goat, wishing like fuck he could remember her actual name, to check to see if that was the lie she wanted everyone to believe. She looked a bit conflicted and unsure, Renji thought. So, he yelled up: “Oi, mind your own bee’s wax. The lady didn’t say nothin’ about that.” Turning back to her, Renji said, “Good luck to you. I’ll get the paperwork off right away. I’m sure it’ll all be… uh, for the best..?”

She nodded in agreement, though she seemed on the verge of more tears. Then, sketching a formal bow, said, “Thank you, sir.”

Renji wasn’t sure what to say to that. He kind of felt like he ought to bow back, what with her being an Ukitake and all that, but he didn’t think he’d be able to resist gravity if he started heading in that direction. So, instead, he lifted his hand in a little wave and said, “Yeah, take care of yourself, kid.”

For some reason, that set off the waterworks. With gasping sobs, she turned on her heels and ran down the street.

Renji rubbed the back of his neck in confusion. “You wouldn’t’ve thought that would’ve been the wrong thing to say.”

“Women, huh?” Rin muttered.

“Eh, I dunno, maybe,” Renji agreed half-heartedly. Most of the time he never considered women’s reactions being any more or less complicated than men’s, but sometimes he wondered if that was just because he knew soldiers and not regular people.

Another swallowed yawn and Renji stretched out his arms until his muscles popped. “I wanna go in, but you think anybody else is gonna come busting through that door?”

Rin laughed. “I could check for you, sir.”

“Eh, I’m gonna risk it,” Renji said. Taking a deep breath, he made an exaggerated show of pulling the door open. He hesitated for dramatic effect, but also to make absolutely sure no one had it in for him. The coast being clear, he headed to the captain’s office.

Despite what he’d told the butterfly, the Third Seat could wait a few more minutes for him. Renji had a very bad feeling the captain had just been dealing with a boatload of shit.

#

Byakuya had to stop himself from running to fling the door open when he sensed Renji’s reiatsu just outside the door. Even so, he didn’t wait for the knock before saying, “Come in, Renji.”

The door, however, stayed closed. 

Byakuya waited several minutes. Renji hadn’t left. His reiatsu was still there, just outside the door. Impatient and curious, Byakuya got up and pulled the door open.

Only to find Renji sitting on the ground, struggling with his sandals. “Oh… uh…” he said, waving his arms around as if trying to capture his outstretched legs. “I thought maybe if I sat down, it would be easier, only… the fuck! My legs are still too far away.”

“Perhaps if you tried bending your knees?” Byakuya suggested dryly.

Renji did as he was told and looked utterly surprised by the results. “Damn. You’re so smart.”

“Just sober,” Byakuya reminded him.

“I feel like I was doing better five minutes ago,” Renji confessed, hauling himself to his stocking feet with a grunt. “But I knew bending over was gonna fuck me up, and, sure enough, everything started swimming.”

Byakuya looked nervously at the haori, but saw no signs of abuse. Surprisingly, there was hardly any dirt at the hems. Renji had, despite his condition, taken good care of it. “Let me help you inside,” Byakuya offered. “We’ll get you out of the haori and you can lie down on the pillows.”

“Wow, that sounds great,” Renji said. 

All of a sudden, Renji’s great weight leaned heavily on Byakuya’s shoulders, and it took a surge of reiatsu from Byakuya to keep them both upright. 

Renji’s arm flung over Byakuya’s shoulder and his bulk pressed close--too close. Renji’s heat and smell and mass overwhelmed Byakuya momentarily. That was, until he reminded himself this was a familiar scent, even if the tang of sake breath added a distasteful note. Besides, it was no more than half a minute before Renji was slithering out of his grip like a boneless snake to fall into the pillows. 

Flinging his arms out, Renji let out a huge, rank belch. After settling more comfortably among the pillows, he rubbed his face and sighed: “That’s better.”

Byakuya chose to sit a distance away. Eschewing the formality of the desk, he sat in front of it, with his back to the small table. The remains of the tea things were in easy reach, so he poured Renji a bowl. He slid it in Renji’s general direction and then poured one for himself. The water was lukewarm, but the leaves had steeped a long time while it had been hot, and thus, it was blessedly strong.

Renji hauled himself up long enough to snag the tea and downed it in a single gulp. Smacking the porcelain down on the tatami, he said: “Hit me!” 

Byakuya suppressed a fond smile, and, instead arched an eyebrow, “That’s a myth, you know. The caffeine does nothing to sober you up.”

He filled Renji’s bowl anyway. He kept his eyes lowered, in fear that, otherwise, he would gape openly. Renji in a captain's haori was a fearsome sight. The expanse of white cloth only served to make broad shoulders seem even wider, and the shock of blood red hair and inky black tattoos stand out even more. Somehow, in his drunkenness, Renji’s shihakushō had come loose and hints of his chest tattoos showed as well. Between that tantalizing glimpse and the dark wraps on his forearms, Byakuya… well, he was hardly the type to swoon, but heat was rising along every inch of his skin and he might even be blushing a bit, like a foolish schoolboy.

Sipping this bowl at a more reasonable pace, Renji said, “Captain Ukitake nearly knocked me over on his way out… and little goat girl, too.”

“Kaminari,” Byakuya said. “Though, I suppose it’s actually Kame.”

Renji frowned, his face a fierce scowl. “The fuck, I like Kaminari better.”

Such an intense reaction over such a small thing made Byakuya chuckle a little, softly. “As did I. Perhaps she prefers it as well.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Renji agreed. “So… everything worked out okay?”

Byakuya put the tea bowl to his lips and considered. “I suspect it will all ‘come clean in the wash,’ as they say. 

“How come the transfer, then?” Renji said. Spying the tea tray, he helped himself to a few of the uneaten sweets. 

“She’s not suited for us, Renji,” Byakuya said with a little sigh. The truth was, she would have been fine to stay, but Byakuya didn’t want the potential aggravation or to come between an older brother and his younger sibling, especially when that older brother was Captain Ukitake. 

“Eh, I suppose,” Renji accepted with a shrug. “She’s bound to have some spiritual pressure, though, ain’t she?”

“So will this year’s crop of Academy graduates,” Byakuya said. “Did you think she was a soldier worth training?”

“Everybody’s worth training,” Renji said quickly. He looked up to see if Byakuya would challenge that statement. When he didn’t, Renji went on, “I dunno, I guess I just thought it’d be nice to keep them together.”

 

“Who?”

“Her and our Tenth Seat,” Renji said. “Ando. You know, the guy who was ready to fight me when you wanted to talk to her alone.” Renji seemed to sense Byakuya’s confusion and continued, “Thing is, I figure we lose one, we’re gonna lose the other. My money says he’ll be asking for a transfer by sundown.”

“We don’t give it to him,” Byakuya said simply.

“Yeah, okay,” Renji said sounding unconvinced or sleepy or both. He’d finished his second cup of tea and lay back a little on the pile of pillows. “What about Captain Ukitake? He seemed like he was on the warpath.”

“Yes. However, that’s his business, isn’t it?” Byakuya said, taking one of the squares of kusa mochi to nibble on.

Renji frowned. “You keeping me from clan business again, ain’t ya? You know, a little head’s up about the fucking fire in the Eighth Division’s neighborhood coulda gone a long way to make me look like less of a prat in front of all the captains.”

Byakuya put a little warning in his tone, but he spoke evenly: “Don’t be angry, Renji. I only just found out myself this morning.”

But, Renji wasn’t hearing it. In fact, he sat up quickly now, wobbling a little as he jabbed a finger in Byakuya’s direction, “You trying to give me ‘plausible deniability’ or some shit? What the fuck else are you keeping from me about this clan war, huh? It’s a pretty fucking aggressive to move on properties inside the walls. You going for some kind of land grab or what?”

Land grab? That made Byakuya sound petty and greedy. 

“It’s retaliation,” Byakuya said firmly. 

“Yeah, for the girl you just sent away,” Renji pointed out, viciously. “How you figuring that balances out? She ain’t even a Kuchiki and you fucking ruined someone’s life over her, burned down a goddamn building, and ticked off half the captains of the Gotei. How’s this tit for tat?” Renji seemed to abruptly run out of steam. He shook his head, “Yeah, you know, nevermind. It’s a good thing you kept me well out of it.”

Byakuya could feel his fists curl. “I had to, Renji. A clan head can not waver or show an ounce of weakness. I had to hit fast and hard.”

Renji’s mouth was a thin line. Byakuya could almost see the counter arguments roiling behind his eyes. But, when he opened his mouth, Renji said, “Yeah, well, I guess none of that’s my business, anyway.” He stood up and headed for the door without asking for leave. “I’ve kept Nanako waiting on me. I’m going to go find out what she needs. Yeah, and I might be out at dinner time, but I’ll catch you later.”

The door slid shut, leaving Byakuya alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Dun-dun-DAH
> 
> For those of you missing all the fighting...
> 
> (Thanks as usual to Josey (cestus)).


End file.
